


Original Sin

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Delta [4]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94





	Original Sin

Alex was adamant, she wanted Trey to be there for Tom’s state of the union address, Tom didn’t understand why, he sure could go without. “Alex!” Tom says, “of all the people why my brother?” he asks, he knew that Alex and Trey were close, at least closer than he was with his brother but he didn’t knew why she was so adamant to bring him back into their lives again, “Because he’s your brother Tom!” he knows she’s right, of course she is and deep down he does miss his little brother a lot but he can’t his pride doesn’t let him admit it. “I don’t trust him Alex!” he says, Alex crosses her arms over her chest, “Well I do.” She says.

“I’m not gonna meet him.” Tom says crossing his arms over his chest, “You’re being childish Tom!” she tells him, Tom takes his briefcase and walks out of the room without answering but Alex wasn’t willing to let him go, “Tom!” she calls him name following him through the living room, “You want him here, I don’t.” Alex reaches and grabs his arm, “He’s your brother, Tom, he’s the only family you have left!” he tells him Tom stops and takes Alex’s hand in his, “I got you and our kids, and it’s enough for me.”

XXXX

“Trey! Are you leaving?” Alex sees Trey packing his bags, she’s shocked, she knows that the first day didn’t go along well between Tom and Trey, Tom pretty much avoiding Trey at any chance he had but she didn’t expect him to give up so soon. “It’s clear he doesn’t want me here Alex, it was nice seeing you and the kids, but, he made it clear many times over that he wants me gone.” Alex grabs his arm, taking the shirt from his hand, “But I want you here!” she tells him, she takes a bag from in front of him, “Just wait.”  She orders.

“But,” she cuts him off, “I won’t say it again!”

XXXX

Alex knocks on Leo’s door, “Honey I need some help.” She tells him, Leo looks up from his books “What is it mom?”

“Your dad and uncle Trey had a fight and now your uncle wants to leave, I need you to make your father go to the oval and talk to your uncle.” She says, “Why don’t you do it?” Leo asks, “Because I tried twisting their arms all day and it failed, so it’s time for good old psychological manipulation.”

XXXX

Leo walks to the living room, his dad was sitting on the couch his feet on the coffee table watching the TV “Leo.” He smiles

Leo walks to the arm chair and sits down reaching for the remote on the coffee table he turns the TV off. “Did you tell uncle Trey to leave?” he asks, he knows his mom is eavesdropping right behind the door, “Did he say that?” he ask, “No, but every time uncle Trey leaves like that is because you don’t want him here.” Tom tries to talk to defend himself but Leo stops him “Do you know why uncle Trey never sticks around? Is because you never make him feel welcomed!”

Tom is taken aback, he knew that Leo and Trey were close but he never knew how close they were, “It’s not as simple.” He says, “Yes it is! If Penny and I weren’t getting along you wouldn’t stand for it. You keep talking about family dad but what about ours? We almost lost mom just months ago, grandma is traveling the world, we need uncle Trey here, we need him around, you and mom are working all the time, I am not blaming either of you, but you know that.” Tom lowers his head, Leo isn’t wrong about anything, since the accident Eva and Kendra’s mom Victoria decided to travel the world and with Alex getting more and more comfortable in her role as the first lady she was more and more often out of the house, going on fundraisers and luncheons, giving speeches and attending summits, many of them not only in other cities but other countries as well. “But every time one of you walks in the room the other walks right out of it. That's not what family does right?” he sees his father lowering his head and Leo instantly knows he won this battle.

“No, it’s not.” Tom says.

Alex smiles widely and quickly walks back into Leo’s room waiting for her son to come over and tell her the rest, but she is pretty sure this is a battle she has won especially if she judges by Tom’s voice.

XXXX

“I was at the gate when I got the call” Trey says when Tom walks in. he’s nervous rubbing his palm, it was something he picked up from Alex and Trey noticed it immediately. “I’m glad they did, please sit.” Trey sits and waits for Tom to come closer “Saw your apology about the tribe, it was good.”

“That was the public one, but I own a private one to you.” Trey is shocked by the last words coming out of his brother’s mouth. He got the text from Alex that Tom wanted to talk and he knew his sister in law was good at handling Tom but this was pretty surprising. “You don’t.” he says “Yeah I do Trey. I’m your older brother I’m supposed to help you get through things. Whatever happened, whatever I think happened I need to let go, I need to move on, it doesn’t matter anymore.” Trey takes a good look at his brother; this job has aged him, “Because we’re family?” he asks, Tom smirks “Yeah” he says. Trey can’t stop himself he smirks as well “You know what’s like having Tom Kirkman as your brother? Eagle Scout, Cornell scholarship, even in his fuck up years top of his class, this!” he says showing the room around them, Tom chuckled “No one ever expected you to do all those things Trey”

“It’s cause I couldn’t do it, someone told me once if you can’t be good you might as well be bad.”

“Might as well be bad” Tom repeats with Trey.

Something clicks in Tom’s mind “I know why Alex wanted you here for the state of the union.” He says, “It is was her way of bringing us together.” Trey chuckles “I thought it was so I could see you stumble over your words in front of the nation.” Tom chuckles “Seriously?”

“No, it was so I could look after you.” Trey says, “Come on!”

“Alex called me right after she was released from the hospital, said you might need more people to look after you.” Tom chuckles, this sounds like Alex, a lot actually.

“I lost one of my oldest friends today Trey, I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

“Billy?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

“I was never lost Tom.” He says “Your goons are just hard to trick.” Tom laughs, “I’m not running again Tom.”

“Good, I have goons to send after you now.”

XXXX

“You were right.” Tom tells Alex, he lets his state of the union speech down, and looks at her, she had a smirk on her lips and he knows she heard him, “Excuse me?” she asks.

“You were right about Trey.” He says, “I had missed him.” the smirk on her face was enough to tell him what she was thinking but he decided not to take the happiness from her “Go on say it.”

“I told you so!”

“Fine.”

 


End file.
